the_robinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rhyno series episode 34
the rhino series episode 34 black fire said getting harsh idiot. deadpool said think who is the idiot who is more intelligent it is me. jerry said but... black fire said do notn say anything jerry because he is making himself look more stupid than he is. starfire said ohhhhhhhhh in your face. rigby said I am hungry won't you mind deadpool if I do something to you. deadpool said what. black fire said you are so unintelligent, your intelligence is all shit. he clearly said he is hungry so what do you expect. rigby said deadpool can I eat you. deathstroke said what ever but I will crush you all except from ravager. ravager gone to rigby and said in your face. deathstroke said it is because of one reason. Kalisto said right you are not good enough to be here so get out of here before I crush you. Rollins said I think you are too stupid so right will trick you then you will be destroyed. starfire said oohh rollins called you dumb. rollins said kalisto you are very rude you know and you think you are so powerful, that's why you treat every one very bad. black fire said he is a dangerous animal. kalisto shouted I will get you guys out of my life. black fire said I will obliterate you so I do not need to see your face with all the bacteria and virus on it. black fire said Most bacterial species are either spherical, called cocci (sing. coccus, from Greek kókkos, grain, seed), or rod-shaped, called bacilli (sing. bacillus, from Latin baculus, stick).39 Some bacteria, called vibrio, are shaped like slightly curved rods or comma-shaped; others can be spiral-shaped, called spirilla, or tightly coiled, called spirochaetes. A small number of other unusual shapes have been described, such as star-shaped bacteria.40 This wide variety of shapes is determined by the bacterial cell wall and cytoskeleton, and is important because it can influence the ability of bacteria to acquire nutrients, attach to surfaces, swim through liquids and escape predators. kalisto screamed shut up. Darwin said this is garbage. rigby said just like you. starfire said black fire that was rubbish. Scooby said yeah it was. black fire said kalisto, star fire are just an embarrassment and disgrace to this world. starfire said you did not just say that. deathstroke came and said you are just rubbish black fire. black fire knocked deathstroke out. ravager was running to black fire. black fire done a drop kick. jerry said alright. tom said so starfire I was thinking about something. starfire grabbed him and said I do not care. death stroke said I would not allow that to happen to me tom. tom said but black fire knocked you out that is even worse than just grabbing someone. black fire said how about grabbing their neck tightly that is worse. starfire said I did not do that, that is what I am going to do to you sister for being rude and clling me a disgrace and embarrassment. black fire said I do not need you I wish you was not even in this world. starfire said you break my heart allot. deathstroke said I never knew someone would be very rude to their sister like black fire, she just tries to be as rude as possible to starfire. trigon yawned. shaggy said I am expecting an apology from trigon from doing that big yawn. black fire told starfire now I am the more smarter one. starfire said shut up or I will have to go very harsh on you sadly, on my own sister because she hates me. black fire said ok to be continued